1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and computer readable mediums consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to tracking data and events, and more specifically, to tracking data and events in one or more sessions for data analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
To combine data from different sources (monitoring equipment) for centralized analysis such as quantifiable analysis and management, various analytical applications are developed.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/611,792 filed Dec. 15, 2006 by Lucas Huang and Chafic Kazoun titled Synchronous Multi-Media Recording and Playback with End User Control of Time, Data, and Event Visualization for Playback Control Over a Network describes such an analytical application. The disclosure of this application, application Ser. No. 11/611, 792 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,580 filed Nov. 19, 2010 by Chafic Kazoun, et. al. titled Apparatus, Method, and Computer Readable Medium for Simulation Integration describes a way to integrate data from multiple devices. The disclosure of this application, application Ser. No. 11/611, 792 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Accordingly, multiple different data sources and various analytical applications exist for managing the data from these data sources.
Currently within the healthcare IT environment and other environments, a related art system can capture data events during a session from various sources, including different medical devices from different manufacturers and/or information displays/records. One method of data capture is via optical character recognition (OCR). Command-based data capture to text is another method, whereby a command can be spoken, gestured (i.e. wave of hand), or triggered (i.e. via push of a button). Once a command is given, the system would wait for a speech input that would be converted to text and stored in the system. Each data event is associated with a specific time during a session. Currently, these data events are displayed on a graph with each variable represented as its own trend line, e.g. heart rate and blood pressure. While debriefing a session, the events are “played back” with the video. Often, the data captured and displayed may not necessarily be an event, but rather informative data, such as that displayed on an electronic medical record (patient's name, weight, age, presenting ailment, doctor, etc.). While not “playable” with video, this data is associated with the session and is useful to help search and track sessions.
In the related art, the systems do not provide a way to allow a user to combine these various elements or events and to search and track data over multiple sessions. In the related art, there is a need to process the data to improve tracking, monitoring, and/or searching of the data.